


1940

by YXL



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Chaelisa - Fandom
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, jensoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXL/pseuds/YXL
Summary: Back in the 1940's when homosexuality was tremendously frowned upon. It was extremely hard for some people to expose their sexuality without the fear of being ridiculed, losing their job or being constantly harassed by the government who have sworn to protect its people. Lisa, who have done her best to avoid getting caught, finds herself having the same dream every night.
Relationships: Chaelisa, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jensoo - Relationship, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Netflix film, a Secret Love. :)

Lisa opens her eyes and was met with a wild crowd calling her name. The loudness of the bass, mixed with the crowd’s excited chanting was more than enough to make the floor shake. She wobbled for a bit, slightly disoriented.  
A spotlight finds her and shone at her, blinding her with the intensity from it.

  
_Lisa! Lisa! Lisa!_

  
The people continued chanting her name, reverently. Her head started pounding, her surroundings just doesn’t make sense.

What was happening? Where was she?

Her vision started spinning as the music which was previously harmless, suddenly turned muddled. The chants overpowered the background noise, turning louder, becoming heavier.

**Lisa! **  
**** _Louder._

 **  
**Lisa! **  
**** ** _Heavier._

 ******  
****Lisa! **  
**** _Painful._

****** **

_“Lisa.”_

A smile.

Then silence, all the noise suddenly disappeared.

And Lisa opens her eyes and finds herself inside her room. Tiredness seeps in to her whole being as she tried to recall another baseless dream.

It had been nights already since the same dream started bothering her from getting her peaceful night sleep.

She will find herself surrounded by the same crowd. It will start off with noise, bearable until it starts to overwhelm her. And when it suddenly becomes too much to bear, she will hear this voice. And then, she’ll wake up.

Tonight, she barely remembers a shy smile.


	2. Dead Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to establish the premise of the story and to introduce all of our characters as well. I was typing this while walking around the mall, hopefully it made sense.

Lisa was busy rummaging in her closet, looking for something nice and appropriate to wear.

Today, she had promised to help Jisoo with cooking. Even though it's very confusing for her why the older girl insists knowing that Lisa was a total disaster in the kitchen. Jisoo reassured Lisa many times not to worry about it and that she should always look at those failures as practice. Not that she was complaining, it was Jisoo's kitchen they were experimenting with, not hers. And besides, the smile she got from Jisoo when she successfully made something edible was definitely worth it.

To Lisa, Jisoo was the older sister she never had. They met each other back in university, became room mates and were inseparable ever since. She'll do anything for the older girl. 

However, she couldn't, for the world nor for Jisoo either, get rid of her habit for being late.

After hours of finally being able to decide on something to wear, which is just a plain white dress, something decent. She finally leaves her unit. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by the radio news from the neighbor's patio.

_"Another bar was raided last night by the authorities. Said bar was suspected to be a gathering place for the abominations of society. 10 suspects are being held and interrogated as of the moment in the local city jail. One of them was identified by the authorities as Jason Cheng, a local businessman who also had charges pressed on him by one of his employees. These allegations are sexual harrassment and assault. Authorities are currently investigating these allegations. Other suspects remain anonymous but the names will be identified soon."_

The radio was cut off when one elder woman stands up to close it. "Jason? I've always know something's wrong with him."

The woman turned to Lisa and smiled, "Well, good morning to you, young lady."

Lisa fakes a smile, "Good morning, Mrs. Lee."

"I was just listening to the news and I might say, I'm relieved." The elder woman nods to herself, "One less abomination. People like Jason should go to hell. Homosexuality is a sin."

Lisa's heart clenched. This was something she didn't need to hear early in the morning.

"Lisa, dear. You're very pretty. When are you getting married?" The elder woman asked, totally ignoring Lisa's discomfort.

"Mrs. Lee, I'm very sorry but I wouldn't be able to stay that long . My friend is waiting for me." Lisa hopes that would make Mrs. Lee leave her alone.

The elder woman hums, Lisa took it as a sign-off when..

"Are you gay?"

Lisa froze.

The first word that entered her mind was how?

_How?_

How did she know? She had been very careful.

Did they see her with Jisoo?

Jisoo.

_Oh no, Jisoo._

Jisoo is in danger.

Jisoo shouldn't be associated with her.

She would put Jisoo in danger.

"Lisa, darling?"

Lisa was brought back to her senses when the elder woman called her once again.

"I said, have a nice day."

The elder woman goes back inside of her house. Leaving Lisa with a heavy heart.

\--

"Lisa, you have the keys to the door. Why are you just sitting there on the front steps?" 

Jisoo opened the door to find Lisa just spacing out on her frontway. She wouldn't even notice Lisa's presence if not for Dalgom being restless.

"Unnie, I think my neighbor is unto me." Lisa whispers.

Jisoo crosses her arms and stops for a moment before sitting beside the younger girl. She pats Lisa's back while the other sulks.

"One day, she'll inform the police and then, I'll lose everything." 

"Don't say that, you don't know if that's going to happen." Jisoo comforted.

"I have to not let it happen! I'm worried about you! If I'm going down, I won't be dragging you with me."

Jisoo smiles then stands up. "Then I guess, we'll be stuck with dragging each other down then."

Lisa looks at Jisoo then squints, "what are you talking about?"

"Come, I want you to meet someone." 

Out of curiosity, Lisa follows Jisoo inside the dining where all the foods were already set. Lisa was surprised because usually Jisoo and her does the food preparation. But judging on the humming that was coming from inside the kitchen, it seems that Jisoo may have something else in mind.

"Unnie," Lisa started, "what's happening?"

Jisoo shrugged. She turned to the direction of the kitchen front where movements were present. It seem that the person currently in the kitchen was preparing to go out. Jisoo smiled softly when a petite woman, carrying a bowl of soup leaves the kitchen. Lisa looked at the woman then at Jisoo.

"Unnie," Lisa chuckles, "you're so whipped and a dead meat."

Jisoo laughs, "Lili, meet Jennie. And just so you know, for the record, we're both dead meat."

Jennie scoffs, illiciting laughters from both Lisa and Jisoo.

Lisa decides that today can still probably be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you are liking our story so far. They'll soon meet, I promise.


	3. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It's currently 01:30 AM here. I had to write this down before it's completely forgotten.  
> Damn, it's a new record for me to be able to commit to three chapters.  
> Let me know what you guys think with the writing style or the story itself!  
> Comments and feedbacks are welcome and highly appreciated!

“So… how did it all started?” Lisa asked after eating a spoonful of rice. Currently, the three of them, Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo are eating the food Jennie have prepared.

Jisoo smiled and leaned forward, hiding her face.

“Unnie, are you embarrassed?” Lisa snickered then pouted after a sudden realization. “You’re so sneaky! I thought we’re family, why would you hide this from me!”

Jennie chuckled a bit over Jisoo cringing. She pat Jisoo’s hand and urged her to talk to Lisa. “Go on, tell her the reason.”

Jisoo turned to Lisa who turned her back at her. After breathing in courage and air, she closed her eyes and started with her forgiveness speech. “I’m so sorry, Lili,” the older girl stated, “it’s just that I really didn’t know how to tell you.” Jisoo clasped her two hands together, as if in prayer. “It’s my mistake!” Jisoo swiftly bowed, almost colliding her head on to the table, if not for Jennie’s hand cushioning the impact.

Jennie hissed with pain which made Jisoo panic and quickly tend to Jennie’s hand. Lisa hearing the commotion looked back and watches happily on how the two older girls interact with each other. Jisoo was patting Jennie’s hand and mumbling soft apologies while Jennie was giggling from Jisoo’s antics.

Seeing how happy the two are, who is Lisa to stop them from being together? She smiles widely when Jennie pointed at her. Jisoo turns to look at her, still with a worried face. Probably worried with how she hurt Jennie’s hand and how she didn’t tell Lisa about her and Jennie.

“I hope you’re happy, Unnie. Jennie and you, both.” Lisa softly says.

Jisoo relaxes then holds Jennie’s hand, “I am. Lili. Finally.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Lisa dropped the question that was left hanging the first time she saw Jennie in Jisoo’s home.

“Will you be?”

Lisa could only pray that she could be just as brave.

\--

After hours of watching the two older girls fawn over each other, Lisa have decided that the two would need some time alone together. Though Jisoo kept insisting that she could stay, Lisa understands that Jennie would want to have an alone time with the other. Also judging from the way, Jennie have been looking at Jisoo, she definitely wouldn’t want to intrude. Which is why she finds herself currently sitting at one of the benches in the central park. Keeping aside the news and the interaction with her elder neighbor earlier, her mood was definitely lifted from knowing about her two unnies.

She brings a hand on her temples as she massaged the spot in between her eyebrows. She suddenly got reminded of the consequences that would definitely befall the two if ever people found out. She was happy for the two. But to say that she is just feeling scared is an understatement, she is dead worried.

“Why is everything so complicated,” Lisa sighed. She extends a palm towards the sky and looked at it. The sun was peeking over the clouds, its gentle rays shining over Lisa’s palm, not too hot to burn but warm enough to make Lisa sleepy. Lisa was known to be able to sleep anywhere, a dangerous skill but also an amazing one. With how the park was peaceful at that time of the day, Lisa, after staying still for minutes, eventually doze off.

\--

Lisa opens her eyes and finds herself again on the same dream. She was confused because this dream didn’t happen on broad daylight. She can wake up right now, but she chose not to. She wanted to see if something would change, considering the time when this dream happened.

As usual, she was met with a wild crowd calling her name. The loudness of the bass, mixed with the crowd’s excited chanting still present. The floor shakes as the wild crowd continues raving. As if on cue, the spotlight immediately finds her and shines at her. She shields the light with her hands and dared to look at the crowd from the back of her hands.

It was the first time she saw how happy the people were. Huge smiles were painted on their faces as they call her name.

_Lisa! Lisa! Lisa!_

This feels surreal, her heart was elated. She couldn’t remember anything like this from her whole life. Perhaps on another one?

The people continued chanting her name, reverently. She was overjoyed. She wanted to revel more on the feeling. She had never been this thrilled before. The feeling of happy adrenaline currently running through her veins. She have never felt more alive!

_What was happening? Where was she?_

Her vision started spinning as the music and the chanting suddenly turned muddled. The spotlight that was previously tolerable shone brighter.

She hears laughter.

_“Lisa.”_

A smile.

Lisa opens her eyes and finds herself staring at a woman with blonde hair with the prettiest brown eyes she have ever seen.

“Miss, it’s dangerous to sleep by yourself around here.” There was worry and slight amusement on the blonde’s voice as she spoke to Lisa.

Lisa recognizes this voice very well.

She finds her heart skipping a beat.

Lisa continued to stare at the blonde woman standing in front of her. She couldn’t believe the probability of this happening. She looked down, then chuckled.

_“Certainly, this must be some kind of a joke.”_ She tried pinching herself and got taken aback when it hurt. _“Could it be possibly real?”_ She continued asking herself.

In front of her, the blonde woman was trying to decipher what was happening with Lisa. She couldn’t decide whether she finds the passing of emotions on Lisa’s face to be cute or weird. After minutes of Lisa, going on from pinching herself to chuckling out of nowhere, the blonde decided to get her attention.

“Miss,” The blonde started, “look, I didn’t want to bother you from your nap but it’s really dangerous to be alone out here.”

Lisa who was brought back to her senses replied, “I know what I’m doing.” By the looks of the woman, in front of her, she could tell that the other didn’t like her reply. It eventually triggered her search for words to salvage the situation. She had the feeling that didn’t want to fuck this up.

“Wow, sorry for even—” The blonde replied but was immediately cut off by a frantic Lisa.

“No, don’t be. Actually I should be the one sorry, I didn’t mean to answer like that,” Lisa was waving her hands in front of her, “It just came out of my mouth, I tend to do that a lot when caught off guard – word vomit I mean. I get eventually shy when talking to beautiful girls, not that I find you beautiful. I mean you’re really beautiful and…” Lisa, realizing that she word vomited again, face palmed and runs her fingers in between her brows, “…I hate myself.”

The blonde giggled and Lisa started to panic again. _Gay panic._

“Thank you. You’re really pretty, too.”

Lisa couldn’t bring herself to look at the woman in front of her, her heart and mind was all over the place. She couldn’t understand why she’s reacting like this. She have met many women before and she was usually the one who makes them falter. She tried to do some breathing exercises, she have to gain her ground. Upon breathing deeply, she caught a whiff of the blonde’s perfume. _Fruity and sweet._ Lisa wanted to cry.

“Lisa.” But of course, her malfunctioning self would suddenly trigger, thus the sudden introduction. “Lisa,” she whispers softly again. She was looking at the floor while awkwardly introducing herself. She can hear Jisoo teasing her inside her mind.

_Good game, Lisa. Good game._

This shouldn’t be happening. Lisa has game! She’s badass! At least before she met the girl that’s been living in her dreams. _Girl of her dreams,_ Lisa wanted to mentally slap herself for how her mind is going haywire.

“Do you usually introduce yourself like that to anyone?” The other girl, teased.

Lisa winced, still not looking at the blonde. She sighed and shook her head. “Nah,” she sighed in defeat, “I used to be badass.” She was still wincing while avoiding the direction of the other.

This elicited laughter from the other girl. “Alrighty…”

Lisa sensed movement from in front of her. There goes her chance. Quite admittedly, if the other wouldn’t want anything to do with her, she would understand. Who would want to affiliate themselves with someone who was weird? As she was about to castigate herself for being pitiful, she felt two hands touching her face. Carefully, her face was directed towards the direction of the other girl who was now kneeling in front of her and meeting her eyes.

To say that the person in front of her was beautiful is an understatement. She is far from beautiful. She couldn’t look away. There were galaxies on the eyes of the other and Lisa couldn’t help herself from drowning in the galaxies present in those beautiful brown eyes. Her blonde hair was almost too close to platinum, it flowed all the way throughout her waist, adorning her glowing and porcelain-like skin. She has a straight nose and full-lips – the way that she is smiling as of the moment was all too far from what Lisa can handle, she can feel tears starting to well from her eyes.

_How can someone be so perfect?_

A memory flashed inside her mind. Somewhere near and yet felt like years away. A warm memory that felt distant but comforting, nevertheless. Something very similar to what Lisa have been feeling this moment. She remembers people calling for her name, she remembers 3 people standing beside her. They were happy. They were celebrating. She remembers a shy smile. And she remembers feeling like home.

She began to wonder if ever she did something right on her life right now which lead her right to this moment.

“Rosé.”

The smile she was given when the other introduced herself broke Lisa. If she have to be brave in order to get to see Rosé smile again, then brave she shall be. But right now, in front of the other girl, just for this moment, she just wanted to cry.


	4. Everything's sh*t but here's your chance. grab it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, finally. I had this in framework already, it's just that work was demanding lately and I kept sleeping while typing. Please excuse some of the words I used for the sake of the story :( It's for the purpose of the story only :(
> 
> Comments make me going! I would really appreciate if you guys comment, just so I know how you are liking the story so far.

"Unnie, I messed up." Lisa exasperatedly said.  
  
  
Jisoo who was busy sipping on her coffee, raised her eyebrows to the sulking younger girl beside her. Lisa have asked to meet up with her today and it seemed like she wouldn't be able to say no to Lisa so she obliged.  
  
  
  
" _Unnieeee,_ please kill me," Lisa whines as she covers her face with her hands.  
  
  
Jisoo sets down her coffee, "What's gotten into you?"  
  
  
Lisa shook her head and sighed, "I fucked up."   
  
  


\-- 

  
_Lisa, are you sure I can leave you here?" Rosé asked._  
  
 _Apparently, Rosé walked Lisa to a street corner near to where the latter was residing. Lisa have not stopped crying after Rosé introduced herself. And although she really didn't know why the other was crying, she felt responsible and couldn't leave Lisa alone at her current state. Thus, she offered to walk Lisa close to her house._  
  
  
 _"Yes please..." Lisa sobbed, "This is okay..."_  
  
  
 _Rosé lets go of Lisa's shoulder._  
  
  
 _"I'm sorry, I cry hard." Lisa says, still sniffling._  
  
  
 _To which Rosé laughed and said, "No worries. I find it adorable. This is the first time it has happened to my life though, ever. Though I hope not all our meetings would go like this."_  
  
  
 _Lisa weakly nods her head, "I swear, I'm badass."_  
  
  
 _Rosé giggles, "Yes, you are."_  
  
  
  
  
\--

  
After hearing Lisa's story, Jisoo couldn't help but facepalm. She loves Lisa but sometimes the younger girl can be very unreasonable and difficult.

"Unnie," Lisa's voice cracked, " I met someone so wonderful and I botched it up. And now, there's like no percent chance of us seeing each other again."

  
Jisoo extends her hand to Lisa's shoulder and proceeds to patting the younger girl's shoulder. Lisa relaxes to Jisoo's touch. "Tell me about this girl." She didn't want to hype Lisa up but she was really curious to why Lisa would end up like this after meeting someone. Truth be told, she agrees with how Lisa always describe herself as badass, because said girl's aura does scream badass. And for someone to destroy the badass-ness of Lisa after meeting once is such an incredible feat. 

  
"She's the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." 

  
Jisoo sighs, "Alright, lover girl. I need details."

  
"Unnie, I'm serious," Lisa looks at her hands and started fidgeting on the end of her long sleeves, "It felt like I didn't want to lose her, then. When I'm looking at her, I couldn't describe the happiness that I feel. You know the saying, when you look at someone you like, it would feel like there are butterflies in your stomach?"

  
Jisoo nods at the love-stricken girl. 

  
"Mine felt like I had a zoo full of different kinds of animals inside my stomach," Lisa laughs, "And her eyes..." Lisa trailed off, remembering how warm the eyes of Rosé looked, "I couldn't look away. It felt like plunging on a deep blue ocean from a very high cliff, that feeling when you are so scared to do it but you would definitely jump again." Lisa pauses as realization dawns on her face, "Unnie, I think I'm in love. Do you think I'm in love?" 

  
"I think you have a crush, it's too early to say you're in love. I mean, you're not even sure if you guys will see each other again."

After dropping the bomb, Lisa slouches and covers her face with her palms again."I think I'm going to cry again," Lisa admits. If it is love which Lisa is currently feeling then the more it hurts her because it seem that she just blew her chance away.

Jisoo looked at Lisa, waited for her patiently to say something. It really seem that Lisa was troubled because a few minutes have passed and she was just covering her face with her hands. "Lili--"

  
"Do you often dream of Jennie-unnie, unnie?" Lisa asked out of nowhere, surprising Jisoo.

  
Jisoo was hesitant, not sure if what she heard was correct. Was Lisa asking her if she dreams of Jennie, should they even have this kind of conversation? Isn't the question kind of personal? To confirm, Jisoo acknowledges Lisa's question. "I don't think this is the right place to talk about that one, Lisa." 

  
Lisa turns to Jisoo, confused, "What?"

Jisoo was appalled because it seem normal for Lisa to ask that question, " I mean, don't you think that should be private?"

  
"What are you even talking ab--" Lisa realizes what Jisoo was pertaining to and blushed red, " _Oh. My. God._ Unnie. I wasn't talking about your... your exploits! My God!" Lisa swatted Jisoo's shoulder.

"Not that kind of dream! Can't I have a personal moment here?" Lisa rolls her eyes and looked away from Jisoo, the blush subsiding as she returns to the problem in mind.

  
Jisoo guffaws, "To be honest, I was confused. Since when were you concerned about my bed life." 

  
"Ugh, you're annoying." Lisa chuckles then plays with the glass of water in front of her. "I was talking about like... before meeting Jennie, have you had like some kind of dreams about her? For instance, you keep coming back on a dream that feels very familiar, nostalgic by all means. Like you were really there or have been on a certain dream or situation before but you can't recall being there."

"Oh, you mean, like _deja vu?_ " Jisoo asked, intrigued.

"Does _deja vu_ even appy to dreams?" Lisa asked to which Jisoo replied with a shrug. "I kept dreaming about Rosé, at most it was all vague. It was all just a voice and this infuriating smile. Her infuriating smile."   
Lisa closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "Then, she was suddenly in front of me. So, here I am today." 

"That does sound like a badly made up skit." Jisoo laughs.

"Right?" Lisa agrees and toys again with her glass of water.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jisoo met with a serious Lisa's stare which hints a spark of both determination and desperation.  
  


"Anything. Everything." Lisa said with too much conviction, Jisoo couldn't have been more prouder.

\--

After passing a few more hours on the cafe, Jisoo and Lisa are currently staying at. Jennie arrives to meet the two. She sat beside Jisoo and smiled to both girls. Lisa didn't miss Jennie subtly touching Jisoo's hand. Lisa winked at Jennie who winked back.

"In front of me?!" Jisoo yelled so loudly which caught the attention of nearby patrons. 

Lisa and Jennie both laughed at Jisoo who was just gaping at the two. 

" _Unnieeee,_ that was just a joke!" Lisa patted Jisoo's shoulder which the older girl tried to avoid, "We were just joking!" 

"Now you know why you won't see your dream girl anymore. I'm going to curse you." Jisoo teased.

This immediately deflated Lisa's mood which didn't go unnoticed by Jennie. 

"Now, what's this about Lisa having a dream girl?" Jennie asked. Lisa winced, she realized she's been wincing a lot lately.

Jisoo laughs and Lisa hid herself, "You're going to love this, Nini."

As Jisoo recounts Lisa's story to Jennie, Lisa felt like wanting to have the earth swallow her whole as she sees how Jennie's face changes from smiling to an expression of pain, or was it disgust, or perhaps, disappointment? She also wanted to tape Jisoo's mouth shut as the older girl kept dropping side comments and laughing while retelling her story. 

_Can this get even more embarrassing,_ Lisa thought. 

"Wow, Lisa. I thought you had game." Jennie finally said, cringing at the younger girl.

"Rosé," Jisoo acted out, then began to imitate the sound of sobbing. Jennie laughs at Jisoo and hits the other girl's shoulder softly. 

"Can we just forget about this?" Lisa sighed in defeat. 

"Okay... okay." Jisoo wiped the tears from her eyes, "Goodness, laughter truly is the best medicine." 

"How can we help you, Lisa?" Jennie asked. 

Lisa shrugged. Actually, she's already contemplating going door-to-door just to get a glimpse of Rosé again. But that would be very difficult and time consuming to do. Besides, Lisa only is free on weekends, she does have to earn money. Which also made her consider whether she should resign from her job to look for the other girl. Lisa was currently deep within her thoughts when Jisoo slammed her cup on the table.

"I know now!" Jisoo exclaims, again earning stares from the customers. Jennie bowed her head in apologies to some guests who were already shaking their head. 

"Unnie, was that really necessary?" Lisa whispers, totally aware of the glares from the other tables.

"Let's go underground tonight!" Jisoo whispers excitedly. 

Jennie agrees and gives Lisa a look, "Yeah, let's. Maybe it'll help Lisa forget how she didn't get both address and phone number of Rosé." Lisa sneered and mimics Jennie. 

Jisoo laughs, "This girl is after my own heart." 

\--

Lisa lets herself get dragged by her two Unnies on an underground gay bar. Lisa could tell that the two older girls are a patron as they were welcomed without a problem nor even a glance from the bouncer. 

Jisoo looks at Jennie and lets out a whistle, "Wow, girl. You come here often?" 

Lisa just rolled her eyes on her Unnie's antics. 

The night was actually going very well for the trio. They get to enjoy good music, drinking games and interacting with the community. It was a welcomed change from their everyday lives. Lisa, who just downed her third liquor, have finally decided to wind down for the rest of the night. She sat on a couch far from the dance floor and settled down to just watching the people. 

Different people were gathering inside the bar. Different people who, like her, would have to hide their true selves in order to escape from the surface, from reality. Just for this night, all of these people can be free. Tonight, Lisa was free. She was safe in this community.

Or so she thought.

At first, it was a dull crash. Anyone can pass it off as someone too drunk and stumbling towards the floor. Then it escalated to a loud crash and glasses breaking. And suddenly, Lisa can hear screaming and Lisa's eyes started to sting.

_It's a raid. Everyone, run! They teared the place down! Run!_

There was chaos all over the place. Lisa can hear the people, who were previously laughing, screaming. Everything was in shambles as everyone started to run for their lives. Lisa started to blindly run around, the effect of the tear gas thrown in the bar gradually affecting her vision. She can hear the authorities shouting in authority, demanding everyone to settle down. She cannot, by all means, settle down. She knows what settling down means. Lisa needs to run. Lisa tried wiping the tears in her eyes, she have to escape the area. Adrenaline, taking over her whole being, she realizes she came here with Jennie and Jisoo. She was flooded with extreme worry.

_Where are they? Where did they go?_

Lisa, amidst the chaos, started to look for the older girls. She was full on trying to keep her eyes open. 

"Lisa, run! Run!" From her left, she hears Jisoo's voice. "We'll see you back home!"

_They're safe. They're safe._

A huge thorn was lifted off Lisa's back as she confirmed the other two girl's safety. Now it's her turn to run for herself. She have to make it out unscathed.

Lisa turns to a hallway on her right, she can barely see a window. She tried to open it as a means of escape but failed. The window was locked.

_Goddamn_ it. Lisa tried to go the other way but had to stop on her tracks when she heard footsteps coming on her way. It felt like her heart wanted to escape through her ears. She looked around for something to take cover on. Luckily, a decent sized heavy curtain was in reach, Lisa prays that it would suffice. Quickly, she hid behind the curtain and prayed she wouldn't get found. When she saw flashlights going on her direction, she kept still. 

"I saw someone ran through here." A baritone voice said. 

Lisa's heart dropped. This could be her end.

"That's impossible, the window is completely locked." Another voice said and as if to confirm, they rattled the window in question. 

"I think, we're done here." 

"Freaking Sodomists and faggots. Robbing me of my sleep." The other spat earning a laughter from the latter. 

Lisa feels heavier. She couldn't understand why some people would persecute other people who just wanted to love and live freely. Just because they are different, does that excuse them from having the same rights as the others? How is loving someone of the same gender different when it's love? How is it a crime to be happy? Lisa finds tears in her eyes but she was aware how the new ones were not because of the tear gas.

For a moment, Lisa forgot about Rosé and remembers why she was afraid.


	5. Everything's sh*t but I gave you another chance. Don't f*ck it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And she never fails to surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to update again. And this time, we will be able to get to know about Lisa in this AU more. I hope that the phasing for my story is not taking that long, I tend to overdo some things. I just want the flow to be natural, y'know, not rush the feelings. I already have the ending planned out but that would take like several chapters before the climax of the story. SO without, further ado, here's the next chapter.

Lisa's hands fiddled with the lens of her Leica IIIc like clockwork. She quickly switches inspecting between the rangefinder and the lens, looking for tiny details that may prevent her from wrapping up a successful shoot today. The Leica IIIc was a gift to her from Jisoo, her _Unnie_ knows how much she like photography, and she have always used said camera ever since. To her, it's special and also because only 427 of said camera was produced doubled the importance of the camera for Lisa which is why she have to be meticulous especially on monitoring its condition. She continued to check on her camera while the people are busy setting up the studio.

Today's schedule was for a famous magazine. Despite the hardships because of the war, people's love for fashion have not ceased or diminished. It was said that the era on the 40s was a golden milestone for style. Many styles have been discovered and many photographers have been producing masterpieces, from fashion to even starting up a revolution. Lisa was one of those rising photographers, inspired by both the works of famous photographers like Richard Avedon and George Hurrell. She was able to develop her own photography style and was always sought out for. People who work with Lisa knows how serious she is when it comes to her passion in photography. There are times when they bring up in their conversation, especially on events, how enthusiastic Lisa was when her application for the studio got approved. And the company have never doubted the skills of Lisa, nor they regret ever hiring her. Not to mention that the portfolio the girl have produced had attracted lots of brands for the studio increasing their reputation. 

Lisa loved photography, this was the reason why she chose to leave her parent's place and have decided to live far from them. She often described photography as taking note of something ephemeral, capturing a moment that could only happen once. Lisa is and will always be captivated by beauty, which is why she will always have a very special spot for portrait photography. For her, portraiture is intimate. The photographer needs to make sure that they would properly capture the emotions of the person/people they are shooting at because it is what will breathe life to their craft. For her, it was always about the emotions. Anyone can have the right gear, anyone will be able to learn the proper settings in using a camera, anyone will be able to stage a scene behind the viewfinder and will be able to come up with a proper composition but not everyone will be able to have the same story as Lisa's. What she sees on the viewfinder will not be the same as the other photographers. It will always and forever will be the emotions that she have felt on a memorable moment that pushes her to take _The Shot._

Lisa's focus on her camera was cut short when she heard the radio being switched on.

_Another bar was raided last night near the downtown area._

  
Lisa froze. Her eyes caught some of her co-workers gathering around the radio, she looked away. This was the last thing that she needed to hear today.

_A group of sodomists were arrested and are now being interrogated by the authorities. We have gathered word from our officials that they are doing their best to gather the identities of the rest who were able to run away.  
_

_"We're currently trying to flush informations out from the suspects and hopefully, we'll get some information about their buddies. Let's work on together to help get rid of these abominations so that our country will remain a blessed country!_ "

_Those were the words that came from the Chief of Police. Recent news stated that the State will also be giving funds to help award the people who will be able to pinpoint where these people... gays are residing._

Lisa's heart sank. Last night was a very close call, she too, almost got caught. She had to wait for an hour before she could leave the bar last night just to make sure that the authorities have totally left the area. But then, that was risky still because if ever they found out that she came from the bar would eventually make her a primary suspect. Which she is and it will destroy her life. Everything she built will disappear if ever she got involved. She is so afraid to watch everything get taken away from her but she couldn't get herself not involved. Most especially because she needs to protect Jisoo. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Jisoo.

\--

_Lisa knocks on the front door of Jisoo's house. She was really tired after all of what happened. She just wanted to crash on Jisoo's couch to rest but of course, that would depend on how fast Jisoo will be able to open the door for her.  
_ _After a few seconds, the door opened and she was greeted with a hug from the older girl. And for that brief moment, Lisa felt like she was breathing again._

_"I was so worried, Lili," Jisoo tiredly said, the bags under her eyes are visible, "I thought something bad happened to you." She pulls Lisa inside and closed the door silently._

_Lisa looked forward and saw Jennie taking a nap in the couch._

_"She was waiting for you as well," Jisoo said, caressing Lisa's hair, "but I told her that I'll wait for you instead, so she could get a rest."_

_"I'm glad you're okay, Unnie." Lisa feels like crying but tears wouldn't come out from her eyes. Who knew that there will come a day when she will get tired of crying?  
_

_Jennie stirred from sleep and Jisoo looked at her direction, it would seem that the other girl was in deep sleep because their voices didn't wake her up. Jisoo sighed._

_"Coffee, Lili?" Jisoo asked to which Lisa replied with a nod._

_"They might have seen us,"_ _Jisoo whispered. Lisa looked at Jisoo, her face contorting from tiredness to deep anguish. The tears that weren't able to escape her eyes earlier streamed down her face._

_She couldn't describe the heartbreak that she's feeling right now. Her eyes hurt, it felt like she was crying blood. She couldn't help the sob that escaped her mouth._

_Jisoo approached Lisa and knelt in front of her, "Lili, don't cry, please."_

_Lisa wiped the tears away from her eyes but they kept coming. Different kinds of possibilities were running inside her head and she started blaming herself. Jisoo circled her arms around Lisa.  
_ _"I know what you are thinking right now, Lili. None of what's happening is your fault. Heck, I was the one who invited you guys underground." Jisoo laughed._

_Lisa swatted Jisoo on the shoulder which make the older girl chuckle. Jisoo wiped the tears off from Lisa's eyes and chuckled silently when the younger opened her eyes._

_"What do we do now, Unnie?" Lisa managed to croak out, her voice broken._

_"Jennie and I have decided to lay low for a while. We are not sure yet if we were actually discovered. Everything was fast. For a moment, we were just running for both of our lives. Thankfully, we were able to find an escape at the last minute."  
_

_Jisoo recounted tiredly. It seems that the adrenaline that she was caught into was finally dying down and leaving her body. Lisa noticed how the older girl's shoulders were drooping already. The other girl clearly needs rest._

_"Jennie. She. They were able to get a hold of her, just as we thought we were about to lose them. Good thing, we know the place more."_

_And that's when Lisa saw Jisoo's wounded knuckles. There was a struggle. Lisa had been too absorbed with herself that she failed to see how the older girl was just trying to put up a front for her._

_Lisa encircled Jisoo in a tight hug making the other flinch. Jisoo was trembling badly and it hurts Lisa because being there for the older girl was the only thing that she could do for the moment._

_"You have been very, very brave, Unnie." Lisa whispered._

_For the first time that night, Jisoo was finally able to let out a cry._

_\--_

"Lisa, are you ready?" Lisa's thoughts were cut off when one of the staff called her out. Lisa nodded to confirm that she was. She gave her Leica a last quick look and stood up from where she was currently seated. 

"Let's do this."

  
The day progresses, models after models. Lisa had to juggle from replacing sheet films and directing the models as to the story that she wanted to convey. For this shoot, they were aiming to revive France's fashion style of clothing. They had to change venues, from doing the shots in the studio and outdoor due to the schedules of the models who were not flexible enough to accommodate the originally set schedule for the photoshoot. Lisa loved her work but sometimes, the circumstances can be very tiring. She also has to switch between using her Leica with the studio's Crown Graphic. The cameras were mostly fixed focus which is a bit of a challenge when the sun is very high at times. The lenses also had a small aperture to give a wide focus range but it was a good thing that the Crown Graphic had adjustable settings which made it easier for Lisa. There are just some environments where her Leica wouldn't work which is why she had to switch equipments at times. It also gives her the armwork that she need because she always had to carry a lot of film holders which were bulky and slowed down the process as they needed to be changed after every shot. 

With how hectic the process is, eventually the mood of Lisa have soured. Her shoulder was starting to ache and the photoshoot isn't close to wrapping up yet. Unfortunately, she was informed earlier that one of the models were running late. She haven't had enough sleep, considering the events that transpired and honestly, she just wanted to crash on the ground.

The people have already noticed Lisa's change of mood and gave her the space that she needed which she was actually grateful of. She wouldn't want to lash out on one of the employees. She went for the shotlist to check on the remaining shots and to also look for the name of the model.

_Park Chaeyoung._

Lisa glared at the name. This _Park Chaeyoung_ is robbing her of her much needed sleep. 

_I hate you, Park Chaeyoung._

Lisa finally decides that she'll make things difficult for the model in question. She smirks after devising out this plan before going back to fiddling with her camera.

After waiting for an hour, Lisa was tapped by one of the staff that the model in question have finally arrived. And judging from how the staff suddenly became busy and the commotion from outside the room, it seems that it's finally game time.

_"Fucking finally,"_ Lisa thought. 

Lisa readies her camera. Of course, if she wanted so badly to wrap up early, she needed to move on her side. Though, the plan of still making things hard for the model was not totally forgotten. She has every intention to make things hard for the other person. As she was switching between options of poses that she would ask for her model, she was also loading up the sheet film for the Crown Graphic. At least, it has become much less of a burden after coming up of how Lisa would counterattack.

_Yo. Never mess with Lalisa Manoban. I am The Lalisa Manoban. I am Lisa. I'm badass._

"Lisa, the model is ready."

Lisa had her back from the model, she was taking up sweet time because this is how she was going to take revenge. Call it petty but honestly, the model deserved it for being late.

Though, it just took her a minute to pretend because she had prepared already ages ago. 

She turned her back to face the model. 

Lisa almost fainted when she finally saw who Park Chaeyoung was.

"Lisa." 

In front of her was Rosé.


	6. What are you so afraid of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are rosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. Short update for today.

_Ethereal._

If there was one word to describe the girl in front of Lisa, it would be ethereal. Lisa already know how beautiful Rosé is, despite being able to meet only once and absolutely ruining that chance. She was able to get a good look at the other girl before she cried. _Qu_ é _horror._

In fact, she again wanted to cry as of the moment because of how perfect Rosé as a model is. From being garbed with waist-clinching jackets to a more daring thigh-split satin gown, the model was able to pull everything off. It took a lot of professionalism from Lisa in order to not drool over how perfect the other girl is.

Not surprisingly, they were able to finish the shoot ahead of time. Of course, Rosé had to be perfect at modelling as well.

“How perfect can you actually be?” Lisa quickly covered her mouth. She didn’t intend for that question to be heard. She wanted to punch herself on the exact spot where she was currently sitting on.

Rosé gave a soft chuckle, “Was that supposed to be directed at me?”

The whole production was already wrapping up and the two were left on their own devices. Lisa was looking at all the shots she took, particularly at the last shots she took. While Rosé was waiting for further instructions from her manager who was busy talking with the staff. Of course, it was the perfect moment for Lisa to do something weird thus the current predicament.

Lisa pretended to look at her Leica and repeated the question to her camera in order to save face. Rosé shook her head then laughed softly. As soon as Rosé looked away, Lisa immediately planted her face on the table in front of her, multiple times. If anyone was looking, they would say that Lisa have gone crazy with what she was doing.

_C’mon, Lisa. You have game. Your badass. You can do this._

Lisa stands up. She was psyching herself to talk to the model.

_You’re Lalisa Manoban. You are the Lalisa Manoban. You’re badass._

As she was approaching, she have noticed how badly her hand was shaking. This might be the last of the chances the universe have so generously given her.

_You might never see her again._

“Lisa?”

Lisa finds herself steps away from Rosé whose attention was now at her.

_You might never see her again._

Lisa was aware how badly her hand was currently shaking but she extended it towards Rosé. With eyes closed, she said in one breath, “I hope I didn’t weird you out last time but if you want, let me make up to you with dinner tonight?”

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

“Rosé, your father called earlier, they’re expecting you at dinner.” Rosé’s manager stated, totally unaware of what Lisa’s invitation. “Oh, Miss Lisa! Did I bother anything?”

Lisa let out a disappointed chuckle and lowered her hand. She felt awful all of a sudden. “Actually, I was just saying to Ro—Miss Chaeyoung, here,” Lisa tried avoiding looking at the other girl because she can feel her eyes on her. All her pep talks about being brave are all a fraud. She hated herself.  
  


  
“That she did a very good job today.”

_Coward._

Lisa’s hands were trembling really bad. She was already starting to clench and unclench her fist as she started down spiraling on her thoughts again. She hated the smile plastered on the manager’s face as if it was mocking her.

_Coward. You will never see her again._

“And that,” Lisa breathes, “I’m looking forward to working—”

“She’s working with me for a project. Which is why, we will be talking about it today.” Rosé intercedes as she takes the hand of Lisa, “Please tell my father that I have to talk about this project so I wouldn’t be able to have dinner with them.”

The manager nods and started walking away. Lisa was finally able to release the breath that she was holding, she looked at Rosé who was smiling at her.

“What’s for dinner?” Rosé asked.

Lisa notices her hand have stopped trembling when Rosé’s hand intertwined with hers.

\--

Lisa finds out that the wonderful girl with her eats a lot. And by a lot means _A FUCKING LOT._ Lisa suggested for the two of them to go to her favorite mini-restaurant. Rosé, without hesitation, agreed. At first, Lisa was reluctant because the place was just small and if she wanted to impress, she wouldn’t bring a date to that place. She wasn’t even sure if she can call this a date in the first place. However, when she asked Rosé for a specific food preference, the girl didn’t have any idea in mind. So Lisa brought up the idea of eating Thai food and to which Rosé excitedly agreed.

And Lisa does not regret anything. Because right now, she gets to enjoy some of her favorite foods with Rosé.

“Wow, you eat well.” Lisa said after Rosé finishes the whole plate of Pad Kee Mao.

“How was I not informed that such a dish exists?!” Rosé cried out.

“Clearly, you haven’t been out of the city a lot.” Lisa smiles. “Sometimes, I walk around the city to look for hole in the wall places like this one. This was a lucky find, reminds me of home.”

“Didn’t you say you were originally from Thailand?”

Lisa nods, “Yeah, I went here to pursue photography. It’s my passion. It was always a lifelong dream.”

“And you’re finally living that dream.”

Lisa shakes her head, “I still have a long way to go though.”

“Lisa, look at me.”

And Lisa did.

When she does, Rosé was staring intently at her, “You are amazing for being here getting to live your dream. You are trying and that is what’s important.”

Lisa’s heart fluttered. Those were the words that she have been longing to hear and she heard it from Rosé who was a complete stranger.

“Thank you.” was the only reply Lisa could give and Rosé laughed. Rosé’s laugh became Lisa’s most favorite sound. 

“You know what’s funny?” Rosé asked.

“What?”

“My family moved here from Australia because of my dad’s work. My dad is a businessman, he wanted to start a business here because what he does benefits Koreans more than those who are from the down under. So here I am.”

“What business does your father have, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Rosé shrugged and fiddled with her fork, “Something about war equipments. This war had been very favorable for him.”

“Do you miss home?”

“Home? Of course. But I guess, this is home now. Might as well get used to it.”

Silence.

“Besides, we’ll be hanging out a lot, right?”

Rosé looks at Lisa and Lisa can only smile.

\--

The two find themselves on the same park where they first met. The moon was shining brightly, and it was a fine night to enjoy a quiet evening stroll. Rosé was teasing Lisa about how she was not able to introduce herself because of being a crybaby so she insisted to do a proper introduction and to which Lisa obliged.

_Jisoo-unnie will definitely laugh if she knows how whipped I am._ Lisa thought.

“Alright, we’re here,” Rosé said as she faced Lisa, “do the honors.”

“I really don’t see the point, we already talked a lot about ourselves.” Lisa chuckled.

Rosé pouted, “C’mon, Lisa.”

“See, you already know my name too well.”

Rosé raised her hand with two fingers raised, mimicking a peace sign. “I only get to know about the two sides of Lisa today. The first one is the Photographer side, the side who is very serious with photography, the side I met earlier in the studio.” Rosé stated as she points at her middle finger as if counting. She then pointed at her index finger, “The second one, being the Lisa who is independent, the one who have decided to pursue her passion.”

And as if Rosé was commanding nature, the moon shone brightly at her and Lisa was astounded with how the other girl looks after basking at the light the moon radiates. Her platinum hair was glowing, creating a halo and Lisa is out of words. Rosé was just standing in front of her and Lisa finds herself staring at how the light seem to envelop Rosé. She also sees how Rosé’s lips slightly curved into a satisfied smile. And as if on cue, the moonlight created a reflection on the other girl’s eyes and Lisa finds herself swimming on the brown orbs that are currently staring at her.

_Ethereal._

“I want to know about the Lisa who cried the first time we met too.”

That night, Lisa dreams of Rosé.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a multi-chaptered piece. I usually stick to oneshots coz I have a problem with commitment. But I wanted to change that, I fully want to contribute to Chaelisa because they deserve all the love in the world. 
> 
> Besides, writing about them in different AUs is fun. Their relationship is that flexible. 
> 
> Comments and feedbacks motivate me. I hope to hear from you guys more. :)


End file.
